Killer Grips
The Killer Grips is one of the two opposing teams on Studio Drama, consisting of Beth, DJ, Izzy, Justin, Leshawna, Lindsay, and Trent. Throughout the season, they win four out of eight pre-merge challenges and vote off Trent, Leshawna, Beth, and DJ. Studio Drama In It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Monster, the Killer Grips are formed by Chris just before the monster challenge. As the teams run from the monster, Trent is shown to be upset that he is not on the same team as Gwen and later runs off to find her. Beth and DJ pair up but are the first on the team to be caught by the monster. Izzy and Leshawna are caught next, and Trent eventually finds Gwen hiding with Duncan, only to be captured along with her soon after. Justin is captured by the monster as well, but he uses his good looks and charm to escape its grasp, gaining the suspicion of Noah. In the end, Lindsay arrives with Duncan at the cast trailers, and for being the only member of the team left in the challenge, Lindsay is deemed the official team leader of the Killer Grips. In Land of the Host, Chris meets the contestants at the prehistoric set and explains that the teams must duel over a tar pit with bones. Lindsay goes against Geoff, but does not remember who he is and quickly knocks him out. Leshawna battles Gwen next, and as she questions her awkwardness with Trent, Gwen hurriedly knocks Leshawna off the pillar. Izzy faces off with Heather, but she immediately tackles Heather into the pit and loses the round. Justin then goes up against Harold and he once again uses his charm to win the round. Chris amusedly pits Trent against Duncan, and Trent feigns friendship with him; only to slam Duncan on the head with his weapon, knocking him out. DJ easily wins against Katie, and with the teams nearly tied, Chris leaves the last match as the deciding one, pitting Beth against Noah. However, the two fall at the same time, ending the round in a tie, and the Grips win the challenge. At the start of Cops Out!, Justin meets with Beth and Lindsay outside the craft services tent. He proposes an alliance between the three of them, and after some negotiation, they agree. At the prison movie studio, the teams split into two groups for the prison escape challenge; with Izzy, Justin, and Lindsay on the digging team, Beth and DJ climbing the wall, and Trent and Leshawna belaying them. While belaying, Trent argues with Duncan and Leshawna is caught in the middle, annoyed with the conflict between them. Meanwhile, Beth and DJ try to get closer to each other, only to be interrupted by Geoff, and Izzy makes fun of Heather as her group digs. In the end, the Grips escape the prison first and win their third challenge in a row. In Ontario's Next Flop Model, the conflict between Duncan and Trent rises as the teams are given a fashion challenge; with Lindsay modeling for the Grips, Trent as her designer, and Justin as one of the judges. Lindsay is very excited for the challenge until Trent decides to dress her up as Gwen in an attempt to impress her. Lindsay rejects the idea, but Trent, paranoid over Gwen and Duncan's friendship, locks Lindsay in a closet with duct tape and goes to confront Duncan. He runs into Justin and he asks him to distract Gwen which he reluctantly agrees to, and when Trent finally confronts Duncan alone, the conflict turns physical as Trent attacks Duncan. Later, as Trent returns to his dressing room, Gwen finds Lindsay in the closet and discovers what happened. On the runway, Lindsay is forced to dress as Gwen, dissatisfying the judges and the Grips lose for the first time. Outside the trailers, Gwen meets with Trent and breaks up with him, tired of his jealously and disturbed by his actions, but they are secretly observed by Justin. At the Killer Grips' first elimination ceremony, Trent is eliminated over his jealous actions. Confused on why he was voted off, Justin lies and tells him that Gwen told his alliance to vote for him. Leshawna is particularly shocked by this, and a heartbroken Trent trudges down the Walk of Shame. In The Explodables, Izzy claims to be a new personality, under the name of "Explosivo", and the teams are later challenged to blow up an ice sculpture. The team finds Explosivo to be perfect for the job, but as she sparks her pile of explosives, the resulting explosion causes herself to be injured and she is taken away by a stretcher. The teams are split off into groups inside two flooding submarines; and while Heather argues with Leshawna in their sub, Leshawna suggests that they take turns swimming down to the hatch. Justin refuses, angering Leshawna, and she forces Heather to swim down by throwing her wig off. In the second sub, DJ worries for Beth's safety and is asked to use his strength to break the wall. Unfortunately, Gwen soon breaks through it herself and the Grips lose the challenge once again. Later, Justin meets with Lindsay and tells her that they will be voting off Leshawna, as he fears she will become a threat. Heather overhears this, and attempts to warn her of Justin's plotting. However Leshawna does not believe Heather, due to their past history together, and at the awards ceremony, Leshawna is eliminated as planned. Chris announces that Izzy will be eliminated as well, as her injuries have left her unable to compete. As Leshawna walks to the Lame-o-sine, Heather arrives, and after Leshawna admits that she was right about Justin, the two make a truce. In Paranormal Captivity, the teams are challenged to explore a haunted house set. As they split up, Beth decides to pair up with DJ instead of Justin, shocking him and making him question his beauty. While Beth and DJ explore the house, DJ is put off by the scenery, and Beth comforts him. Beth later encourages DJ that he would be a great boyfriend one day, and seeing an opportunity, DJ finally asks Beth out on a date; much to Beth's excitement. Justin meanwhile explores with Lindsay and asks her if he is still handsome. However she forgets his name and even confuses him with Geoff, making him more worried. Later, DJ and Beth are seen having a romantic moment as they make out in a bedroom, only to be interrupted by a ghost that torments them, and they are eventually captured. Justin ends up being the last of the team in the challenge, and after running into Duncan, a ghost grabs Justin by the hair and he loses the challenge. At the awards ceremony, Justin reports that he received an injury during the challenge and Chris therefore makes him immune from the vote. Beth votes for Justin before she hears this, and in the end, Beth is eliminated by Justin. DJ is devastated, but before she leaves; Beth establishes her and DJ's relationship, says goodbye to Lindsay, and stands up to Justin one final time. The tension within the Killer Grips boils in The Break Up Club, as the team is whittled down to three. With Justin's alliance with Lindsay holding strong, DJ worries about his safety in the competition. Hope for the team seems to arrive as Chris announces that someone will be joining the competition. However, it is Courtney who returns, and by her own request, she is put on the Screaming Gaffers instead. The challenge begins with a high school movie theme, and Justin easily succeeds at impressing Chef in part one, DJ's cheerleading routine fails in part two. With the teams tied, Lindsay goes against Heather in a photo shoot and easily beats her, due to Heather falling over. The Grips initially win the challenge, but Courtney does not accept her new team's defeat and demands that the Gaffers be declared the winners. Despite all protests, Chris reluctantly gives Courtney's team the win and the Grips' losing streak is forced to continue. At the ceremony, DJ is unfortunately eliminated, but he accepts his fate and gives Lindsay a final warning before leaving the film lot, leaving the Grips with only two surviving members. In Goth White and the Seven Dorks, the Grips' luck turns around as Izzy is brought back to the competition, having recovered from her former injuries. This especially excites Lindsay, and for the fairytale movie challenge, she is chosen as her team's princess and is taken to the tower set with Harold as her dragon guard. As Izzy and Justin search for the tower, Justin attempts to form an alliance with Izzy. However, Izzy denies him and states that she does not find him attractive, much to his shock and horror. Meanwhile, Lindsay accidently reveals her alliance with Justin to Courtney, who uses this as a chance to have a private talk with her. Justin and Izzy eventually find the tower at the same time as the Gaffers, and as they race to the top, Izzy actively fights Heather until she is knocked off by Duncan. As both teams reach the top of the tower, Izzy quickly dispatches Courtney and reclaims Lindsay, winning the challenge and finally ending the Grips' losing streak. The teams officially merge in Invasion of the Booty Snatchers, leaving Izzy, Justin, and Lindsay as the only surviving members of the team to make it to the merge. Members *Beth *DJ *Izzy *Justin *Leshawna *Lindsay *Trent Eliminations Trivia *Beth and Izzy are the only members of the Killer Grips to not participate in Global Drama. Gallery Screen Shot 2014-08-18 at 12.55.24 PM.png|The Killer Grips are formed in It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Monster. Trent_confessional_makeup.JPG|Trent is disappointed to be separated from Gwen. Screen Shot 2014-08-18 at 1.01.21 PM.png|Beth and DJ are the first to be caught by the monster Screen Shot 2014-10-21 at 11.21.37 PM.png|Justin is almost captured, alongside Noah. Screen Shot 2014-08-18 at 1.18.54 PM.png||Duncan and Lindsay win the challenge and become the leaders of their respective teams. Screen Shot 2014-10-23 at 10.44.36 PM.png|The Killer Grips arrive with the Screaming Gaffers at the prehistoric set. Justin_and_Harold_Fight.png|Justin battles with Harold. Killer Grips Win.png|The Killer Grips win the challenge in Land of the Host. Screen Shot 2014-10-27 at 10.42.48 PM.png|Justin, Izzy, and Lindsay dig for the Grips... Screen Shot 2014-08-30 at 10.51.32 PM.png|...while DJ and Beth climb... Screen Shot 2014-08-30 at 10.53.59 PM.png|...and Trent and Leshawna belay them in Cops Out!. Screen Shot 2014-10-27 at 10.46.33 PM.png|DJ talks about his feelings for Beth. Screen Shot 2014-09-07 at 9.38.33 PM.png|Lindsay models for the Grips in Ontario's Next Flop Model while Trent designs. Screen Shot 2014-09-07 at 9.15.34 PM.png|Trent confronts Duncan, resulting in a fight. Screen Shot 2014-10-28 at 10.00.00 PM.png|The Killer Grips at their first elimination ceremony in Ontario's Next Flop Model. Screen Shot 2014-10-28 at 9.36.45 PM.png|Trent becomes the first Killer Grip to be eliminated. Explosivo.png|"Explosivo" injures herself in a massive explosion and is later removed from the competition. Screen Shot 2014-09-16 at 9.39.37 PM.png|Lindsay and DJ are trapped in a submarine with Duncan, Gwen, and Harold in The Explodables. Screen Shot 2014-09-16 at 9.47.41 PM.png|Beth, Justin, and Leshawna are trapped in a submarine with Heather. Screen Shot 2014-11-03 at 10.29.06 PM.png|The Grips attend their second awards ceremony. Screen Shot 2014-11-03 at 10.26.48 PM.png|Leshawna is the second Grip voted off... Screen Shot 2014-09-16 at 11.06.18 PM.png|...but not before she makes amends with Heather. Screen Shot 2014-11-04 at 10.42.47 PM.png|Justin attempts to form a group with Lindsay and Beth... Screen Shot 2014-11-04 at 10.41.30 PM.png|....but Beth surprisingly chooses DJ over Justin. Screen Shot 2014-09-26 at 10.57.24 PM.png|Justin loses the challenge in for his team thanks to Duncan. Screen Shot 2014-11-05 at 12.25.34 AM.png|The Grips attend their third awards ceremony in Paranormal Captivity. Screen Shot 2014-11-04 at 10.56.09 PM.png|Beth becomes the third Killer Grip voted off after a technicality. Screen Shot 2014-11-05 at 12.27.33 AM.png|Beth and DJ kiss before Beth leaves, establishing their relationship. Screen Shot 2014-10-04 at 10.21.33 PM.png|Lindsay finally scores a victory for the team in The Break Up Club... Screen Shot 2014-10-04 at 9.56.19 PM.png|....however, the newly debuted Courtney forces Chris to let the Gaffers win by threatening another lawsuit. Screen Shot 2014-11-09 at 7.46.23 PM.png|The team attends their fourth and final awards ceremony. Screen Shot 2014-11-09 at 6.49.54 PM.png|DJ is the last Killer Grip eliminated before the merge. RawFishEat.png|Izzy rejoins the competition in Goth White and the Seven Dorks. Screen Shot 2014-11-10 at 10.29.41 PM.png|Justin and Izzy must rescue Lindsay during the fairytale movie challenge. Screen Shot 2014-11-10 at 10.35.12 PM.png|The Killer Grips finally end their losing streak, securing one last victory before the merge. Category:Roleplay Reborn Wiki